


Trust Fall

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [17]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Minghao wants to do a trust exercise. Jieqiong thinks it's dumb.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: A drabble a day in May [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Trust Fall

“Do we really have to do this?” Jieqiong said as she stood with her back to Minghao.

“It’s good team-building!” Minghao said.

“We’re already a pretty good team—can I leave?”

“No. Now lean back,” Minghao said, extending his arms.

“If you drop me, I’ll kill you,” Jieqiong said. She let herself fall backward.

Jieqiong sighed in relief when she met Minghao’s arms—then she screamed when Minghao lost his balance. Luckily, Jieqiong managed to stay standing, but Minghao groaned as his back hit the grass.

Jieqiong rushed to offer him her hand. Then she grinned. “Let’s do it again.”


End file.
